The Chaos in the Night
by whatever55
Summary: Booth and Brennan were going out for the night. Who was going to watch the baby? What was going to happen?  Let me know what you think!


**So this idea kind of popped into my head randomly while I was supposed to be writing a huge paper and well it kind of distracted me so therefore I was getting nothing done on my paper and just had to type this out.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Summary: They were going out for the night, who was going to watch the baby? What was going to happen?**

**Disclaimer: I'm here, so obviously I still haven't managed to become the owner of Bones yet…**

**If you like this one check out my other works and let me know what you think… new update for "Message in the Circles" will be ready soon… hopefully…**

**Takes place when their daughter is a couple months old.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chaos in the Night<strong>

Brennan was putting on her earrings in the master bathroom and Booth was sitting with their daughter on the bed in the master bedroom. She was lying on the bed and Booth was busy blowing raspberries on her stomach and making faces at her causing her to squeal with delight.

Booth heard the doorbell ring over the delighted squeals of his daughter and looked to the clock on the end table. He was confused when he saw that it said 6:15pm.

Brennan came out of the bathroom to go answer the door.

"Who's that?" Booth asked, picking their baby up off the bed and making a face at her, causing her to squeal again and grab his nose, making Booth chuckle. He then cradled her to his chest as she reached for his nose again. "You know my nose isn't that big," he told her. Brennan then answered his question.

"That should be the person I called to babysit her," she said leaving the room. Booth followed.

"Wait, I thought you asked me to get the babysitter for tonight? I told them 6:40."

"And then I had told you that since you had done the work of planning tonight that I would find a babysitter. I told them to come at 6:15 to go over the proper caring for her while we were out. You forgot that I told you that, didn't you?"

"It might have slipped my mind?" Booth said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He would have given her a smile to get him off the hook but figured it wouldn't be effective since her back was to him anyway.

The doorbell rang again. Quickly followed by a second and third time. The person on the other side must have been getting impatient. It rang a fourth and fifth time. Their daughter started to wail at the unwelcome noise. "Great," Booth said sarcastically. "They've already got her upset," he looked down to the baby girl wailing in his arm and started to rock her gently. "Shh, princess. Daddy's got you. If the mean old babysitter upsets you again you have daddy's full permission to squeeze their nose hard and make them cry too," Booth told her, speaking from experience with her. She had a strong grip when she wanted one and could really hurt a nose if she pulled just right. She started to quiet down.

"Booth!" Brennan scolded as she opened the door and the babysitter came in, catching his last sentence.

"Nice, Booth, real mature," the babysitter told him.

"More mature than ringing the doorbell five times because of impatience, Max."

"At least I'm not telling my daughter to hurt their grandfather."

"At least I'm not the one making her cranky." The baby started squirming in his arms from the arguing.

"Now you're both upsetting her," Brennan told them, reaching for the baby and taking her from Booth's arms. "Come here, mommy's got you." She started to settle as soon as she was in her arms. She walked into the living room and put her in her playpen with a few of her stuffed animals. She curled into the animals quickly. Brennan walked toward the kitchen and Booth and Max followed. She started in on her lecture to her father.

"There are some bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator for when she gets hungry. Her stuffed animals are in the playpen with her now. If she needs her pacifier, it is in the nursery on the dresser. Fresh diapers are in the draws next to the changing table. If she needs fresh pajamas, those are in the top draw of the dresser. She should—" Booth cut her off.

"Bones, I think he can figure out what he needs to do. She'll be fine with him," Booth told her, "providing he doesn't go back to the doorbell," he added dryly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ring the doorbell again just to annoy her and get her to start wailing again," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should forget this whole idea and stay home. I'm not so sure that leaving her is such a good idea anymore." Booth glared at Max, looking for him to fix the problem that he just created.

"Look, Sweetheart, I was just joking. I'm not going to leave her to go ring the doorbell to upset her. Just relax. Go out and have some fun. We'll be fine."

Brennan pursed her lips. "Fine. The numbers for where we can be reached are on the notepad on the coffee table. Call if anything happens. We can be home quickly if we need to."

"Don't worry. I've got her." They heard her start crying in the other room and Booth went to get her. He came back quickly with her quiet in his arms.

"Looks like she just wanted some attention," he told them. "Didn't you, princess?" he told her, making her giggle. "Here, go to your grandpa." Booth handed her over to Max. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Go tell the one you got that we don't need them," Brennan told Booth.

"Yeah, easier said than done. Why don't you?"

"I'm not the one who asked."

"No, but you could probably convince her better. And I didn't exactly ask her. She insisted, and well, you don't actually tell her no."

Brennan went to the door to see who Booth was talking about. She opened the door and was quickly pushed to the side as the person barged their way into the home.

"It's about time you opened the door, Cherie. Now where's the little angel." She saw Max holding the baby and quickly took her from his arms. "Come to Auntie Caroline, you cutie," she cooed at the baby. "If you tell anyone I just said that, I'm filing for custody and shipping you both off to Antarctica where you can investigate ice deaths." She then noticed that it had been Max that she took the baby from. "You didn't tell me that I was pulling double duty and babysitting a murderer too."

"Acquitted, I was acquitted of murder."

Caroline just huffed a breath.

"Ah… I see what this is. You're just annoyed that you lost the case with me and now get to deal with me babysitting. What was your name again? Charlene? Carly?"

Caroline huffed again. "Caroline, but you can call me your executioner. I'm in charge tonight," she said as she started pushing Booth and Brennan to the door. "Now you both go out and have fun. Stay out as long as you want. Maybe get a hotel room for the night. I have your cell phone numbers if I need you. Don't worry about anything. Me and the angel will have a great time. Now get out of here." She said as she pushed them through the door and shut it behind them.

Booth and Brennan just looked at each other and blinked.

"Well, um…" Booth started, but realized he had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Maybe we should…" Brennan trailed off not knowing if she wanted to say go back inside or out like they had planned.

"Maybe I should call another agent to watch the house while we're gone to make sure it's still standing when we get home."

"You don't really think our daughter could destroy the house, do you?"

"Her, no… Caroline and Max together…"

"You know what, they are two responsible adults. Our daughter will be fine. She's only six and a half months old. She shouldn't be a problem to either of them." Brennan said starting to the car.

"It's not her being the problem I'm worried about," Booth mumbled under his breath while patting his different pockets. Brennan turned around when she noticed he wasn't following.

"What?" she asked him.

"My keys are still on the kitchen table I think," he said turning around and knocking on the door. It opened a crack and Booth saw Caroline's hand come around it slightly holding the keys. He took them and the hand was quickly pulled back and the door shut in his face. "Thanks," he told the closed door sarcastically. He followed Brennan to the car.

"Ready?" he asked her as they climbed in.

"I think so. They can handle her right. I mean she is very advanced for her age."

"Well, if they can't and something happens we can ship them off to Antarctica like Caroline was threatening us with. Let's just try not to panic and have some fun for a few hours. They'll call if something happens."

Or would they…

* * *

><p>Caroline shut the door again after giving Booth his keys. She looked to the baby in her arms, who was staring at her with wide eyes.<p>

"Hi you, are you going to be a good girl for your Auntie Caroline tonight? Yes you are, yes you are," she spoke in a silly, teasing voice, making her giggle. Max was busy staring at her. She was about to say something when she got a powerful whiff of something and realized it was coming from the diaper.

"Here," she said, handing the baby to Max. "Make yourself useful and go change her diaper. I think she wanted to leave her grandfather a present."

"But—"

"No buts… you wouldn't want to make her start crying from the poo in her diaper. I'd have to tell Booth and Dr. Brennan that you make a horrible babysitter." Max grumbled knowing that he was being manipulated. He looked to the baby now in his arms.

"Hey, baby girl, let's go change that stinky diaper of yours, huh," he cooed to her, leaning his head down close to her. She reached up and grabbed his nose, pulling it hard. Max yelped, not expecting it, making her cry and pull harder. Caroline laughed. He started bouncing her gently, making shushing noises, trying to get her to stop crying. She eventually let go of his nose and stopped crying. He brought her to the nursery to change her. He came back out fairly quickly with her in fresh pajamas and diaper, sucking happily on her pacifier.

He saw Caroline sitting on the couch with some show playing on the TV that he didn't even want to know what it was.

He came into the living room and took a few of the baby's toys and stuffed animals out of the playpen and put them on the floor. She instantly reached for her stuffed rabbit and Max put her on the floor with him. She instantly spit out her pacifier and stuck the bunny's ear in her mouth.

"That's yucky," he teased her, prying the ear out of her mouth gently and replacing it with the pacifier.

"I'm going make me food. I didn't have the chance to eat at the office today and now I'm here. They won't argue with me," Caroline told him, rising from the couch.

"Oh, can you make me something too?"

"You are a grown man. You can make yourself something after I eat. You're on baby duty while I eat." After Caroline left the room, Max put on some sports game, but wasn't really paying attention to it. He was just staring at the baby sitting on the floor, holding her bunny. She was staring at him wide eyed. A delicious smell started making its way into the living room where they were, causing her eyes to widen more and him to groan.

"Oh… so not fair," he said moving onto the floor near the baby. "You're Auntie Caroline is a mean, mean woman," he said picking her up and putting her on his lap. She held tightly to the bunny.

"I heard that, Max," Caroline called from the kitchen, making him cringe. The baby settled on his lap and spit out her pacifier again and put the bunny's ear in her mouth again.

"You know, your mommy really won't be happy if she finds out you've been sucking on your bunny's ear instead of your pacifier, but I won't tell her if you don't." She quickly settled on his lap and fell asleep with the ear in her mouth. He gently removed the ear from her mouth and turned his attention to the game as she slept on his lap.

* * *

><p>Max was woken by a large thump on the back of his head. Caroline had smacked him, hard.<p>

"Where the hell is the baby!" she yelled at him. He looked to his lap and only saw the bunny. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

"She was right here… she can't have gone far… she's barely over six months old!" he said hopping up from the floor.

"I can't believe you lost the baby! You are useless! You can murder the Deputy Director of the FBI, but you can't even watch your granddaughter and not lose her!"

"Acquitted! I was acquitted of that!" he said starting to search the living room for her. "You really need to let go of that! You lost! Get over it! Now help me find her before Booth and my daughter get home! They'll kill us if we lost her!"

"You mean they'll kill you. You were the one in the room with her." She told him as they were moving around the house searching for her.

"You were the one stuffing your face when you were supposed to be watching her too! Where the hell is she!" He said coming out of the master bedroom and bathroom after not finding her. Caroline was coming out of the nursery and Parker's door was closed so they knew she couldn't be in there. Max then went to Booth's "man cave" as Caroline went to Brennan's "anthropologist cave." Both came out empty handed.

"How could you be so stupid as to fall asleep while you were supposed to be watching her?"

"How could you be stuffing your face in a different room while you were supposed to be watching her?"

"Ok. Look this arguing is getting us nowhere. We have to find her before they get home or they'll kill us both." Caroline looked at her watch. "Ok. They've been gone for three hours. I'm guessing we have a half hour to tear this place apart, find her, and put this place back together if we don't want to die." Both started going to each open room again and searched for anything that might indicate where she went to. They both kept coming up empty handed. It shouldn't be that hard to find a baby.

They searched for a while and there was no baby to be found. They were near the front door when they heard two car doors slam and the voices of the two parents bickering about something yet again.

"Go out and stall them!" Max told her.

"You go out and stall them. You're the one who lost the kid. You should die first."

"The first will probably have the least painful death though because by the second they'll be more furious."

"If we live through this, you owe me big time, Cherie!" she told him walking to the door. She opened the door and quickly went outside, shutting the door behind her.

Booth and Brennan were still standing in front of the car.

"Hey, nice night isn't it," Caroline told them, coming over. They turned to look at her. "Why don't the two of you go for a long walk; relax a little more before you come inside." Booth was immediately suspicious.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Booth warned, knowing that something was going on and trying to get her to not beat around the bush.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Cherie. It's just a gorgeous night and you both must be very stressed. You should take advantage of the nice night and take a long walk," she said, trying to turn him to start walking away from the house. She couldn't get him to turn.

"What's going on, Caroline?" he repeated.

"Absolutely nothing. We've had a great and quiet evening. No problems at all. I just figured you two could use a little more time to yourself."

"What happened, Caroline?" Brennan asked, catching on that she was hiding something.

"I—" She didn't get to say anything more as Booth stormed past her and to the front door. He opened the door. Moving into the house, quickly followed by Brennan and Caroline, he quickly saw Max looking in the garbage can in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing, Max?" He jumped at the sound of Booth's voice.

"Booth!"

"Start talking, Max, before I shoot you in a piece of your anatomy that you really don't even want to get punched in, if you catch my drift," Booth told him, starting to realize what was going on. Max gulped, realizing what piece of anatomy Booth was talking about. He couldn't help but to bring his legs a little closer together and try to put something between him and Booth just in case. He saw Caroline standing behind Booth.

"I thought you were stalling them?"

"Well, as you can see, Cherie, it didn't work and we wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you anyway!"

"Someone better start talking," Brennan said getting pissed. "Where's our daughter?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bones? She outsmarted dumb and dumber and gave them the slip. The idiots lost her," Booth said, moving to the back of the house. "Good to know she's smarter and more sneaky than a prosecutor and a con." They followed him.

He moved to the laundry area and the low laundry basket sitting on the floor. He shifted through the dirty clothing carefully and lifted his sleeping daughter out of the basket. She was holding onto a couple of his stripped socks and kept them close to her even in sleep.

Max felt a slap on the back of his head.

"You didn't find her in there!" Caroline scolded him.

"I thought you checked in here?"

"I did, and while I may like Seeley Booth, there was no way I was going through his unmentionables."

"Yeah, well, how the hell did she get in there anyway? She shouldn't be able to."

"I've found recently that she loves her father's socks. I think it has to do with all of the bright colors on them and when she sees them she'll find a way to get to them. She probably tipped over the basket just far enough to get to the sock and fell into the pile of clothing," Brennan told them, taking the sleeping girl from Booth as he gently removed the socks from her clutches.

"Now," Booth said, looking directly at Max and Caroline. "I suggest that you both get out of here quickly before you each have a one-way ticket to Antarctica for losing my kid."

"But—" Max started to say, but was interrupted by Caroline grabbing his ear and yanking it to get him to move to the door.

"You heard them, Cherie. I will not be stranded in Antarctica with you," she said, tugging him harder on the ear and to the door.

"Ow, watch the ear… That hurts… Stop tugging so hard…"

"Then walk faster!" Booth and Brennan could hear Max complaining about the pain and Caroline telling him to get over it and that he owed her just before the door slammed behind them.

Booth and Brennan looked to the baby in her arms, who was now staring at them with her bright blue eyes.

"You're going to try as hard as you can to get any of your babysitters to go insane, aren't you? Especially, you're grandpa and Auntie Caroline, huh," Booth cooed to her. Booth and Brennan would both swear that a large grin crossed her face when he said that. Booth would claim that it was because she understood him, but Brennan would claim that it was just gas.

Booth then looked to Brennan, pulling both of them into his arms. "You know," he started to say, "we may need better babysitters… or at least cameras in every room so that they can pretend that everything went fine when we get home."

"I'll look for cameras tomorrow and next time maybe Angela and Hodgins could watch her. They have Michael so they should know what to expect with her." Booth just laughed.

"She's half you and half me. They don't even know what to expect with us most of the time. She's got the surprise genes from both of us. They'd probably have better luck finding her and keeping an eye on her, but she does what she wants, when she wants, you know that."

They walked into the nursery, with her asleep again and Brennan laid her down and they both kissed her forehead before putting the blanket over her. They left the room quietly to head to their own bedroom.

As they finished getting ready for bed and climbed into it, Booth spoke.

"You know, we've got to get her some stripy socks of her own."

"You can go shopping tomorrow." They fell quiet for a moment as Brennan curled into Booth. Booth broke the silence after a minute.

"You know, I think I'm going to have to print out a couple of fake one-way tickets for Max and Caroline. What do you think?"

"I think Antarctica is completely unrealistic. Try Alaska, that might work," she told him, yawning. They both fell asleep quickly.

They had no idea in the other room that their daughter still was holding one of her daddy's socks hostage and was sound asleep with it in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked... Thanks for reading... Let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
